


kami ga inai

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon!Asta, Exorcist!Yuno, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: [Asta/Yuno] Setiap bulan purnama, batas antara dunia manusia dan iblis akan terbuka. Yuno Grinbellior yang bekerja sebagai Pembasmi Iblis, tanpa sengaja terseret masalah besar. • Supernatural AU.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Licht/Lemiel Silvamillion Clover
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> black clover © Tabata Yuuki

  
"Penemuan mayat lagi?"

"Itu pasti ulah mereka, bukan?"

Yuno sedang menyapu halaman gereja ketika seorang warga desa berbicara dengan Suster Lily. Dia adalah biarawati sejak satu tahun belakangan. Akhir-akhir ini jumlah mayat semakin banyak. Menyebabkan Komite Pembasmi Iblis sedikit kesulitan.

Omong-omong, Yuno adalah bagian dari mereka. Ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Gereja ini, karena kabarnya surat ancaman dari Iblis selanjutnya akan menargetkan tempat ini. Walau mereka dapat disebut sebagai asing, tapi nyatanya tidak benar-benar demikian. Mereka bisa mempelajari sesuatu dengan cepat, termasuk bahasa manusia. Mungkin itu adalah kelebihannya.

Sejak delapan tahun lalu, batas antara dunia manusia dan iblis akan terbuka setiap bulan purnama. Ketika saat itu tiba, manusia harus bersiap. Tidak diketahui bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, tapi yang harus dilakukan Yuno sekarang adalah mencegah jatuhnya lebih banyak korban.

"Semoga Tuhan melindungi kita semua." doa suster Lily. Warga desa yang menghampirinya tadi kemudian segera berpamitan untuk pergi ke ladang. Desa ini adalah penghasil stok pangan, akan sedikit merepotkan kalau Iblis menyerang tempat ini.

"Ah, Yuno! Kau tidak perlu repot melakukannya." tampaknya Suster Lily menyadari keberadaannya. Ia segera merebut sapu dari tangan Yuno.

"Ini tugasku, lagipula Yuno harus berkeliling, 'kan?"

Itu benar, Yuno harus berpatroli di desa. Bulan Purnama akan segera tiba, tujuh hari lagi. Ia harus memastikan bahwa semua warga mengingatnya, pula bersiap untuk kemungkinan serangan yang datang.

"Tapi kenapa mereka menulis surat? Biasanya tidak pernah demikian, bukan?"

Agak aneh ketika Lily melaporkan bahwa mendapat surat dari Iblis dua minggu lalu kepada Komite Pembasmi Iblis. Tapi ada saksi mata lain yang meyakinkan bahwa mereka melihat Iblis itu menyambangi Gereja. Pada akhirnya Yuno pun mempercayainya.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari Bapa Orsi, bahwa Iblis itu cepat mempelajari sesuatu."

Iblis yang merepotkan.

"Kapan Bapa Orsi pulang?"

"Sepertinya seminggu lagi. Bagaimana lagi, ibukota cukup jauh dari sini." Suster Lily tersenyum. "Yuno, aku berharap banyak padamu."

Yuno tidak menjawab.

* * *

"Sepertinya aku perlu memanggil bantuan."

Dalam rangka membasmi Iblis, wajar bila memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Bisa saja Iblis yang datang dalam jumlah banyak. Tapi Komite juga sangat sibuk, bahkan hanya mampu mengirim dirinya kemari. Sisanya diprioritaskan untuk menjaga Ibukota.

Dari kaca jendela, Yuno melihat rembulan. Sedikit tertutup awan, tapi cahayanya masih tampak terang. Yuno melihat kembali surat yang ditulis Iblis itu. Agak sedikit berantakan, tapi ia masih bisa membaca. Mereka benar-benar serius.

"Gerbang akan terbuka saat tengah malam, dan aku tidak bisa memastikan di mana mereka muncul. Apa aku harus menunggu di Gereja?"

Membuat keputusan sendirian cukup sulit. Selain itu, nyawa banyak orang berada di tangannya. Ia tidak boleh lengah. Mereka semua mempercayakan hidup pada Yuno sekarang.

"Tapi apa mereka akan mengirimkannya, hah?"

Sebagai anggota paling muda di Komite, Yuno selalu dianggap sebelah mata. Ia juga tahu kenapa dikirim ke tempat terpencil ini. Bila ada kegagalan, kejadian ini akan mudah untuk ditutupi. Jadi mereka pikir bisa membunuhnya dengan cara seperti ini?

Yuno tak akan membiarkannya.

"Yuno, makan malam sudah siap." Lily masuk begitu saja setelah membuka pintu. Selama Yuno di sini, ia memang menumpang tinggal di Gereja.

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Kamarmu berantakan sekali." Tak sengaja Lily melihat sekeliling kamar Yuno.

" ... maaf. Aku harus melaporkan banyak hal."

"Pergi saja, aku akan membereskan kamarmu."

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot." Yuno merasa tidak enak padanya. Ia berhutang pada Lily karena telah memberikan tempat baginya.

Lily terkekeh. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku adalah pelayan Tuhan, harus melayani semua orang yang datang."

* * *

Malam itu akhirnya datang. Beberapa warga desa membantu, walau Yuno bilang tidak perlu. Suster Lily pun bersamanya. Mereka bersenjatakan alat seadanya. Yuno membawa pistol berisi peluru perak yang telah diberi air suci sebelumnya.

Ia sudah beberapa kali menghabisi Iblis dengan ini, jadi pasti akan berhasil. Ada enam peluru setiap rol, dan ia sudah mempersiapkan di sakunya. Masalahnya, apakah dia bisa mengganti mereka semua dengan cepat?

Sebuah lubang dimensi terbuka di atas Gereja. Yuno telah bersiap. Ia berada di depan warga desa dan Suster Lily sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Tangannya sudah siap menembak kapan saja.

Yuno pikir mereka akan datang bergerombol, tapi yang muncul hanya seekor. Sayap hitamnya mengepak, ekornya bergerak-gerak, kemudian ia mendarat di atap Gereja. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Yuno, kemudian menukik turun ke tempatnya berada.

"Semuanya, awas—"

Begitu Yuno menoleh ke belakang, ia terbelalak. Warga desa bersimbah darah. Kulit mereka memucat, lalu jatuh satu per satu. Hanya Suster Lily yang masih berdiri, ia tersenyum, lalu menyeringai padanya. Ada taring tumbuh di sisi samping deretan gigi, matanya pun berubah menjadi merah seperti darah yang menetes dari mulutnya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Tuan, saya telah melakukan seperti yang Anda perintahkan." Suster Lily berlutut di depan Iblis yang sekarang berada dekat sekali dengan Yuno.

Suara tembakan terdengar beberapa kali. Tapi tak berefek. Iblis itu masih tetap berdiri di depannya. Kemudian Yuno menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah senjatanya. Tidak ada lambang di pegangannya. Sejak kapan?

"Semua kejayaan untuk bangsa kita."

Detik itu pula Yuno tahu bahwa Lily adalah dalang di balik semua ini. Hanya dia yang ada di Gereja bersamanya menggantikan Bapa Orsi.

Yuno tidak akan lari walau tak bersenjata. Ia berusaha menyerang iblis itu dengan bela dirinya, tapi semuanya berhasil ditangkis. Pukulannya ditahan, tendangannya pun dihentikan. Akhirnya ia memilih mengambil jarak sembari memikirkan pergerakan selanjutnya.

"Mau kemana, Yuno?"

Ia lupa Lily ada di belakangnya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati mata merah itu menatap dari dekat. Terlihat menakutkan. Taring itu juga. Kedua bahunya kemudian disentuh oleh perempuan itu.

"Tenang saja, Tuanku sangat baik."

Baru kali itu Yuno merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Iblis di depannya menunjukkan kuku panjangnya. Sering berhadapan dengan mereka, membuat Yuno tahu bahwa itu mengandung racun, siapapun yang terkena akan mengalami rasa sakit. Jika tidak segera diobati dengan penawar, bisa-bisa kehilangan nyawa.

Di luar dugaan, ia hanya mengangkat tubuh Yuno di pundaknya seperti karung beras. Yuno lantas memberontak. Walau percuma saja karena kalah tenaga.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Lily, bereskan yang di sini." Pesannya kepada perempuan itu. Mereka lalu menuju portal, kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Benda itu perlahan tertutup.

Lily tersenyum. "Tentu."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kita kehilangan kontak dengan Yuno Grinbellior?"

"Benar. Sudah satu minggu tanpa kabar."

Suasana riuh, semua anggota rapat sedang memperdebatkan apa yang terjadi. Mereka tidak bisa memutuskan situasi ini seenaknya. Selain itu, Hage sangat jauh dari ibukota. Hanya bisa diakses dengan perjalanan darat menggunakan kereta kuda. Yuno biasanya mengirim pesan dua hari sekali melalui surat. Ada beberapa orang yang membawa dagangan ke Hage, dan begitulah bagaimana Yuno bisa menitipkannya. Komite Pembasmi Iblis telah bekerjasama dengan mereka.

"Tenang, aku yakin kita harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi saat ini ibukota juga perlu penjagaan. Kita kecolongan Iblis yang mengamuk kemarin. Divisi Tujuh sedang bergerak menangkapnya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan memanggil Inkuisisi?"

"Kau sudah gila! Mereka akan membunuh semua orang dalam penyelidikan!"

"Tapi, bukankah kita tidak punya pilihan lain? Ini tugas yang sangat penting. Dan mereka sudah terlatih untuk itu."

"Aku setuju, kita ajukan permintaan kepada mereka."

* * *

"Lumiere, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau khawatir, Leopold?"

"Tiba-tiba kau diperintahkan ke sana, aku sedikit cemas."

Baru saja Lumiere keluar dari gedung usai mendapat perintah dari atasannya, ia tak mengira Leopold menunggu di luar. Leopold Vermillion, dia adalah pemimpin Divisi Tujuh. Ada dua belas Divisi dalam Komite Pembasmi Iblis, Divisi Tujuh adalah yang paling terkenal. Mereka secara khusus memburu Iblis dan diperbolehkan membunuh apabila mengganggu warga sipil. Ada sekitar delapan anggota saja di dalamnya, tapi kemampuan mereka tak boleh diragukan.

Divisi Pertama adalah Pusat Informasi, mereka semua seperti kutu buku. Divisi ini dipimpin oleh Klaus Lunette, dia sangat cepat dalam menganalisa informasi. Setidaknya ada lima puluh orang bekerja di bagian tersebut.

Divisi Dua, penanganan medis. Mereka punya tim penolong terbaik. Lumiere dulu sempat ingin masuk ke sana, tapi tidak jadi karena suatu hal. Ada sekitar lima ratus anggota di sana. Mereka menyebar di seluruh penjuru negeri. Divisi mereka dipimpin oleh Mimosa Vermillion, sepupu Leopold.

Divisi Tiga, melakukan tugas ekspedisi. Mereka bisa ada di mana saja, bahkan di negeri lain. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah mata-mata yang terlatih. Tidak ada yang tahu berapa jumlah pasti anggotanya, itu adalah rahasia negara. Namun berdasar informasi yang beredar, seseorang bernama Zora adalah pemimpin mereka.

Divisi Empat, sukarelawan. Mereka adalah orang yang membantu ketika suatu kota hancur. Tugas mereka adalah membantu warga seperti mendirikan tenda darurat, menghubungi tenaga medis, dan membangun rumah yang telah rata. Mereka dipimpin oleh Sol Linea.

Divisi Lima, Spesialis Keuangan. Mereka adalah yang mengatur anggaran Komite Pembasmi Iblis. Baik dari dana pemerintah mau pun warga. Ada seratus orang di sana, bekerja di bawah perintah Julius Novachrono.

Divisi Enam, Dokumentasi. Segala jenis permintaan akan masuk ke sana untuk dipilah dan disaring sebelum diberikan kepada divisi lainnya. Juga, merupakan divisi dengan anggota terbanyak mencapai dua ribu orang. Ini sangat penting karena terkadang ada permohonan bersifat iseng semata. Rill Brismortier yang menangani mereka.

Lalu Divisi Tujuh. Mereka ditugaskan khusus memburu Iblis. Yuno Grinbellior yang masih belum ada kabar itu masuk di dalamnya. Divisi ini dipimpin Leopold Vermillion. Mereka hanya berjumlah delapan orang.

Divisi delapan hingga dua belas mempunyai tugas yang sama dengan Divisi Tujuh. Tapi mereka tidak setenar saingannya. Itu karena nama Leopold di sana, ia salah satu bangsawan di negeri ini.

Dan Divisi di mana Lumiere berada adalah khusus. Disebut-sebut sebagai Divisi ke-13. Mereka bekerja secara resmi di bawah Raja dan Paladin, pangkat tertinggi seorang Pembasmi Iblis. Di negeri ini setidaknya ada tiga Paladin. Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan.

Bekerja sebagai anggota Inkuisisi tidak boleh berbuat banyak hal, pergerakan mereka dibatasi. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu soal ini, termasuk Leopold. Lumiere adalah Wakil Ketua, jadi ia juga punya banyak urusan dengan Divisi Lain.

Lumiere menghela napas. Dia memang dikirimkan oleh Inkuisisi. Sebagai salah satu anggota, ia harus menjalankan perintah. Dan ini terkait dengan menghilangnya Yuno Grinbellior satu minggu ini. Ia dikirim ke sana untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"Ini adalah pekerjaan kita. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kalau dia bisa mengalahkan Yuno, berarti itu bukan iblis sembarangan."

Lelaki pirang memejamkan mata. Berlalu pergi dari hadapan orang bermarga Vermillion. Rosario di lehernya mengikuti pergerakan. Jubah hitamnya sedikit terseret. Menyelidiki kasus seperti ini adalah tugas mulia. Ia tak boleh mengecewakan orang-orang.

"Tuhan akan membantuku menyingkirkan mereka."

* * *

Lumiere pergi ke rumah seorang kurir barang. Finral Roulacase namanya. Biasanya ia mengantar barang ke Hage, dari informasi terpercaya. Ia ingin menumpang ke sana. Cara terbaik agar tidak ketahuan adalah menyembunyikan taringnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kami baru mengirim minggu depan. Apa Tuan keberatan bila menunggu?"

"Tidak. Purnama masih tiga minggu lagi. Aku mengerti. Aku akan kembali lagi."

"Terima kasih!"

Berjalan-jalan, Lumiere menaikkan tudung yang ia kenakan. Identitas sebagai anggota Inkuisisi haruslah dirahasiakan dari orang-orang. Mereka bergerak dalam senyap, menyelesaikan kasus secara perlahan dan pasti.

Melewati keramaian cukup merepotkan. Lumiere jarang pergi ke daerah ini, lalu ia memilih pergi ke jalan yang cukup sepi. Ketika melewati gang, ia menemukan seseorang yang terluka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lumiere mengulurkan tangan. Orang itu meraihnya, mendongakkan kepala. Akhirnya ia bisa berdiri setelah dibantu Lumiere.

"Tanganmu terluka, akan kubawa ke tempatku. Obatnya di sana."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan?" tanya orang asing itu. Lumiere menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah merupakan kewajiban saya untuk membantu orang-orang."

Pakaiannya lusuh. Lumiere tidak mau ambil pusing. Sepertinya dia hanya rakyat biasa, Lumiere bisa mengelabuinya. Selama mulutnya tak mengatakan sesuatu tentang Inkuisisi.

"Apa sudah lama seperti itu?"

"Sudah sekitar dua hari."

"Astaga, bukankah kita harus cepat mengobatinya?!"

* * *

Lumiere membawanya ke rumah. Memberikan pertolongan pertama pada tangannya. Darahnya sulit berhenti mengalir. Selesai menutupinya dengan perban, Lumiere mempersilakan orang itu untuk beristirahat di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku punya makanan di dapur, kau bisa mengambilnya. Aku sedang sibuk saat ini."

"Err—bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu? Aku ingin membalas hutang budi ini suatu hari nanti."

"Lumiere."

"Namaku Licht."

"Kebetulan sekali, arti nama kita sama-sama 'cahaya', ya." Lumiere tidak menyangka ada orang yang mempunyai nama dengan arti sepertinya.

"Aku juga terkejut. Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

Takdir, ya? Sebenarnya Lumiere tidak percaya sesuatu seperti itu. Di dunia ini yang ada hanyalah sebab-akibat. Apa yang diperbuat akan mendapatkan balasan; itulah yang ia pegang selama ini.

"Mungkin saja begitu." tapi Lumiere tentu tidak akan mengatakannya. "Aku akan kembali saat malam. Tidurlah sampai merasa baikan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Lumiere."

"Sama-sama, Licht."

* * *

Lumiere pulang saat hampir tengah malam. Seharian ini ia membereskan berkas untuk keberangkatan minggu depan. Selain itu, besok ada rapat anggota terkait permasalahan penangkapan Iblis di ibukota. Tim Pemburu Divisi Tujuh kabarnya berhasil menangkap satu yang langka. Kehadirannya diperlukan guna memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi pada Iblis itu.

Ia mendorong pintu kayu, masuk ke rumahnya yang sudah terang dengan cahaya. Apa Licht yang menyalakannya? Dasar. Padahal ia menyuruhnya berbaring saja.

Lumiere melihat Licht masih tertidur di atas kasurnya. Ia sepertinya kurang istirahat sampai tidur senyenyak itu. Lumiere menguap, merasa lelah sekali. Ia letakkan kepala di sisi pinggir kasurnya sendiri. Kemudian tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia terlelap pulas.

Tak ia ketahui bahwa sepasang mata merah menyala menatapnya.

* * *

Pagi ini Lumiere memasak sup jamur. Tentu saja ia buat juga untuk Licht. Lelaki itu sudah menunggu di kursi meja makan. Dengan hati-hati, Lumiere membawa mangkuknya dari dapur.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Ah, tidak. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Seandainya saja tanganku tidak seperti ini."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku senang melakukannya."

Lumiere membagi porsi makanan mereka dan mulai menyantap sarapan. Ia sangat lapar setelah kemarin. Dan ia perlu tenaga lebih hari ini. Dia tak boleh sampai pingsan karena kelelahan atau kurang makan.

"Ini enak sekali." Licht memuji.

"Aku meracik bumbunya sendiri. Syukurlah kau menyukainya."

"Apa Lumiere suka memasak begini?"

"Yah, adikku jarang pulang karena sedang menempuh pendidikan. Dia tinggal di asrama, jadi aku masak sendiri. Lagipula, aku juga baru pulang minggu ini."

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

Lumiere tersenyum, meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Ra-ha-si-a! Eh, apa tangan Licht sudah sembuh?"

"Lumayan, tidak sesakit kemarin. Itu semua berkat bantuanmu."

Ada kehangatan terselip di dada lelaki pirang. Hampir tidak pernah ada yang memuji apa yang ia lakukan. Untuk memburu iblis, itu beda cerita. Tapi untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini; memasak, bahkan hanya memberi obat pada orang yang baru ia kenal, ia merasa senang mendengar semua itu. Orang-orang yang mengenalinya sebagai anggota Inkuisisi selalu menatapnya takut, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki itu.

Ia sendiri sadar sup jamurnya sedikit kurang enak, tapi ia tetap mendapatkan pujian. Ke-kenapa dia sekarang jadi berdebar? Lalu mengapa pipinya memanas?

"Lumiere? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Licht melihat penyelamatnya itu melamun.

"Ah, tidak apa. Oya, aku bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekalian?"

"Ke mana? Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

* * *

Lumiere kembali saat tengah hari. Sesuai janji, ia mengajak Licht pergi ke sebuah tempat. Agak jauh dari rumahnya, ada di balik pegunungan pinggir kota. Mereka tiba di sebuah padang bunga.

"Aku suka mampir ke sini kalau ingin menenangkan diri. Aku pikir Licht juga memerlukan sesuatu seperti ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan sejauh itu."

"Kenapa tidak? A-aku kan cuma berusaha mengakrabkan diri denganmu!" ia memalingkan muka. Licht hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau lucu sekali, Lumiere."

"LU—" Lumiere menatapnya tajam. "Aku ini serius, tahu!"

"Ada bunga yang Lumiere suka?" tanya Licht setelah berhenti menertawai Lumiere.

"Bunga matahari! Soalnya aku bisa makan kuacinya." jawab si manis pirang itu. "Yah, bercanda. Aku memang suka makan kuaci, tapi itu bunga yang indah. Orang tuaku dulu suka membawakanku itu."

"Oh ... begitu."

"Licht sendiri, suka bunga apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku belum terlalu tahu soal bunga."

"Kalau begitu, ada hal selain bunga yang kau suka?"

Licht terdiam sejenak. Angin bulan ke-empat menerpa mereka dengan lembut. Menyebabkan poni Lumiere jadi berantakan karenanya. Ia sibuk menata rambutnya lagi sembari menunggu jawaban Licht.

"Kupikir aku suka pada Lumiere."

Serangga-serangga beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Merayakan datangnya musim semi. Mereka saling bertatapan, memandang satu sama lain. Lumiere bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di iris emas milik Licht.

"Ja-jangan bercanda begitu, Licht."

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda."

Lumiere tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, selain itu Lumiere tidak yakin dengan yang ia rasa ketika melihat Licht. Ia senang ada orang lain di rumahnya, dengan begitu ia tak merasa sendirian lagi. Soal adiknya itu bohong. Tetia meninggal lima tahun lalu karena Iblis. Karena itu Lumiere masuk ke Inkuisisi, untuk membalaskan dendamnya—

"Apa Lumiere tidak menyukaiku?"

Pikirannya buyar, Lumiere salah tingkah. "Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama mencari tahu?"

Tahu-tahu saja bibir Lumiere merasa basah. Licht menciumnya penuh kasih. Lumiere membalas, tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja, ia ingin melakukan ini.

Bunga-bunga bermekaran menjadi saksi dimulainya lembaran baru.

* * *

Lumiere akhirnya bisa kembali tidur di kasurnya. Licht menawarkan diri untuk menjaga rumahnya malam ini. Lumiere tak bisa menolak karena Licht memaksanya. Tapi itu justru membuat Lumiere tak bisa tidur, ia kepikiran. Licht bilang akan berjaga di pohon dekat pintu depan rumahnya. Letak tempat tinggalnya agak dekat dengan hutan, tidak ada tetangga juga. Menjadi anggota Inkuisisi cukup menyulitkan dalam beberapa hal seperti hunian.

"Licht?"

Lumiere memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Ia melangkah, intuisi menuntunnya. Itu adalah salah satu senjata terbesarnya. Ia merasa bahwa tidak perlu berjalan lebih jauh, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Licht sendirian.

Malam itu belum bulan purnama, Lumiere terhenti di pinggir danau. Ia melihat Licht duduk di tepi. Hendak menyapa, tapi Lumiere tiba-tiba merasakan hawa jahat. Apa dia sudah lengah? Ia mencari ke kanan-kiri, tapi tak ada apa-apa. Akhirnya ia berlari menghampiri Licht untuk memberitahunya.

"Licht, ayo pu—"

"Lumiere, cepat menjauh dariku!"

"E-eh?!"

Licht menjadi aneh. Sepasang matanya sekarang berubah menjadi merah. Lumiere tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai melihat taring di deretan gigi Licht. Kebingungan hingga Licht mendorongnya jatuh, dan kini berada di atasnya.

"Apa yang—"

"Lumiere, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

Taring itu diarahkan menuju lehernya. Lumiere panik dan berusaha menghindar sebisanya. Di sela-sela kesibukan itu, ia melihat tanduk mulai tumbuh di kepala lelaki itu. Lumiere tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Jadi selama ini ...

"Kau ... "

"Kau sudah tahu sekarang. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Tapi kenapa Lumiere baru bisa mencium baunya sekarang? Seolah membaca pikirannya, Licht menjawab.

"Aku hanya bisa berubah saat malam. Aku bukan iblis yang sempurna."

Lumiere menutup mata ketika taring itu kembali menyasar dirinya. Tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, ia memberanikan diri membuka mata. Licht sedang menggigit tangannya sendiri. Tetesan darahnya tak sengaja mengenai wajah Lumiere.

"Li-Licht?"

"Lumiere, pergilah sebelum aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku."

Diam-diam Lumiere mengambil pistol di saku celananya. Ia arahkan pada jantung Licht di atasnya. Licht sendiri tak menghindar, hanya menggeram lemah.

"Makhluk sepertimu harus dimusnahkan ... kau tahu itu."

"Bunuh saja aku jika itu membuatmu lega."

"Kenapa Iblis mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Diam dan biarkan aku membunuhmu!"

"Aku cuma ingin Lumiere tahu," jeda. "bahwa aku tidak berbohong soal perasaanku."

Sebuah tembakan terlepas. Tapi itu terlewat, mengenai udara kosong di samping telinga Licht. Lumiere tidak bisa melakukannya. Pengecut. Kenapa dia selemah ini? Seharusnya ini mudah, tapi tangannya tidak mau menurut. Ia gemetaran, lalu menjatuhkan senjatanya. Kakinya digunakan untuk menendang Licht, Iblis itu berhasil menjauh darinya.

Licht tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sayap mulai tumbuh di punggungnya, kemudian ia terbang pergi, membumbung tinggi. Meninggalkan jejak bulu hitam di bawahnya. Beterbangan kesana-kemari.

Menatap angkasa, Lumiere sudah tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

* * *

Dalam sejarah empat tahunnya menjadi Pembasmi Iblis, ini adalah kali pertama Yuno melihat wujud Iblis setengah manusia. Ia memiliki wajah dan tubuh laik kaumnya, hanya saja ada tanduk di atas kepala dan ekor di belakangnya. Ketika mereka berjalan ke mari, semua berlutut di hadapannya. Yuno tidak bisa lari sekarang. Ia tidak tahu cara membuat portal. Sementara ia akan berpura-pura menurut.

Apa Iblis yang membawanya ini adalah orang penting? Terlebih dia sekarang tak punya senjata. Pasti Lily telah mengganti semuanya. Termasuk yang ada di sakunya. Siapa yang akan mengira Lily adalah bagian dari mereka?

Salah satu tipu muslihat Iblis; bersandiwara.

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana?"

"Aku perlu menanyaimu tentang beberapa hal."

Bertanya? Dia membawanya sejauh ini hanya untuk bertanya? Yang benar saja! Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih konyol daripada itu? Yuno tidak habis pikir. Memang apa yang hendak ditanyakan seekor iblis pada manusia?

Mereka berakhir di sebuah ruang. Iblis itu mengunci pintu, kini hanya ada Yuno dan Iblis setengah manusia itu.

"Namaku Asta. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu, Yuno Grinbellior."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Yuno heran. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan perkenalan di depannya.

"Ekspedisi dua tahun lalu." Asta berujar. "Sepupuku ditahan di dunia manusia. Aku mendapat informasi bahwa kau yang menangkapnya. Sekarang di mana dia?"

"Kau hanya ingin menanyakan soal itu?" Yuno sudah tidak tahan. "lalu untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Tentu saja agar kau tidak bisa lari. Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka kebohongan. Katakan apa yang kau tahu."

"Ekspedisi di Kiten, memang aku yang bertanggung jawab mengurus. Tapi kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Bangsa kita bermusuhan." Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjawabnya jujur. Padahal aku ingin sekali mencabikmu. Lalu apa kau tahu di mana dia?"

"Tidak. Itu tugas Divisi lain." Yuno sama sekali tidak berdusta. Inkuisisi, itu yang ia dengar. Keberadaan mereka sangat dirahasiakan. Ia sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi menurut informasi, terkadang Leopold, pemimpinnya, menemui mereka. Inkuisisi bertugas menahan Iblis yang telah ditangkap oleh Tim Pemburu. Lokasinya pun tidak ada yang tahu.

Asta berkedip. "Sepertinya kau tidak berdusta."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah kau lelah tinggal di dunia manusia? Mereka semua seperti sampah, bukan?"

Yuno terdiam sejenak sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Tapi kurasa itu benar. Kalau kau tidak suka, kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

" ... keluargaku."

"Hm?"

"Kedua orang tuaku adalah Pembasmi Iblis. Tetapi mereka tewas enam tahun lalu karena kalian. Tentu saja aku ingin balas dendam."

"Jahat sekali. Bukankah kau sama saja seperti kami?"

"Apa?" Yuno tidak terima. "Jaga mulutmu, Iblis."

"Aku punya nama, tahu."

Tubuhnya didorong ke dinding. Yuno tak bisa bergerak, karena secepat kilat merasakan gigitan di lehernya.

"Aaaaakkhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Iblis itu menjilat bekas gigitannya, perih sekali. Yuno tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Iblis itu mulai menghisap darahnya. Ia teringat Lily. Apalah dia akan mati kehabisan darah seperti para penduduk desa?

Tapi tidak. Ia masih baik-baik saja ketika Asta melepas gigitannya. Lalu untuk apa itu tadi? Sekilas Yuno melihat bayangan kematian.

"Namaku Asta, manis. Ngomong-ngomong, darahmu enak sekali." Asta menggigit di tempat lain. Yuno melenguh kesakitan. Ia berusaha mendorong Iblis sialan itu, tapi percuma. Sekeras apapun pukulannya, Iblis itu tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Hentikan—nnnhhh!"

"Aku punya penawaran." Asta tiba-tiba menjauhkan diri. Ia menjilat sisa darah di sudut bibirnya. Yuno memegang bekas gigitan Iblis itu. Perih luar biasa.

"Penawaran apa?"

"Kau kembali ke dunia manusia dengan menjadi mata-mata kami, atau tetap di sini dan melayaniku."

Yang mana pun tidak terdengar bagus. Keduanya mengerikan. Menjadi mata-mata, ia akan berubah menjadi pengkhianat. Jika tetap di sini ... apakah besok ia masih bisa hidup? Nyawanya tetap berada dalam bahaya bahkan sebelum bergerak.

"Oh, bila kau menetap di sini, jangan khawatir. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku. Aku jamin tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu."

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu? Kalian, para Iblis suka menipu kami."

Alasan Yuno bergabung dengan Komite Pembasmi Iblis adalah untuk memburu mereka semua. Iblis adalah makhluk jahat dan harus dimusnahkan dari dunia. Kalau mereka tidak ada, kedua orang tuanya mungkin masih hidup. Apa dia tak bisa melihat sorot benci pada matanya sekarang?

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bukan? Aku benci kebohongan." tukasnya. "Untuk suatu alasan, penghubung dua dunia terbuka. kita saling bermusuhan. Sebenarnya, aku sedang mencari cara untuk menutupnya ketika telah berhasil membawa sepupuku kembali."

_Oh. Ini mulai terdengar menarik._

"Manusia menghabisi bangsa kami, tidak seharusnya dunia kita bersinggungan. Tidakkah kau setuju dengan itu?"

"Benar. Itu solusi yang bagus. Jadi ... apa kau sudah tahu sesuatu?"

"Alasan lainnya, aku ingin menghentikan pertarungan selama delapan tahun. Tidak akan ada yang bahagia dengan hidup saling membenci."

Apakah makhluk itu benar-benar Iblis? Kenapa dia bisa berkata seidealis itu? Yang dipercayai Yuno dan ia lihat sendiri, mereka penuh dengan kejahatan. Tak segan menghabisi siapapun yang menghadang. Alasan itulah yang mendasari Komite Pembasmi Iblis terbentuk. Untuk melindungi manusia dari tangan mereka.

Tapi sekarang Yuno turut bertanya; apakah akan ada yang selesai dengan saling membunuh?

 _Tidak_.

"Perkataanmu masuk akal. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu apapun soal di mana sepupumu ditahan. Itu bukan wewenangku." jelas Yuno.

"Yah, tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau ada di sana waktu itu. Aku meminta tolong pada Aquaria untuk memanggilmu ke Hage. Tapi ia harus membaur selama beberapa waktu agar dapat dipercaya, bukan?"

"Dan kau membiarkannya menghabisi penduduk desa?"

"Dia itu sudah tidak makan sejak lama. Kalau kami tidak makan, kami akan mati. Ini adalah dunia kami yang sesungguhnya. Memakan atau dimakan."

Benar. Sebaik apapun makhluk itu, dia tetaplah seekor Iblis. Sejak awal memang dunia mereka tidak boleh terhubung. Hampir saja Yuno melupakan fakta satu itu.

"Kalau aku menjadi mata-mata, apa yang aku dapatkan?" Yuno menatap tajam.

Asta menyeringai. "Kebenaran."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bukankah ini berlebihan? Lumiere adalah anggota yang penting. Kita tidak perlu mengirimnya ke Hage."

"Hilangnya Yuno juga belum pasti, kita hanya tahu ia tidak bisa dihubungi."

Leopold menghela napas. Dia sudah lelah seharian memburu iblis, malamnya harus mengadakan rapat pula. Menyebalkan. Ia mengkhawatirkan Yuno, salah satu anggotanya yang masih belum ada kabar. Lumiere pun baru bisa pergi minggu depan, sungguh situasi yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, sebenarnya banyak anggota Inkuisisi yang keberatan mengenai keputusan ini. Lumiere adalah anggota penting dan sangat dibutuhkan di ibukota, absennya dia akan berdampak besar bagi tugas Divisi Ke-13 itu. Bisa saja terjadi kendala informasi yang menyebabkan keterlambatan respon mereka. Bukannya anggota lain tidak bisa menutupi pekerjaannya, hanya saja mereka terlalu terbiasa menerima hasil.

"Tidak, jika dugaan kita benar bahwa ada Iblis kuat di Hage, pilihan terbaik satu-satunya hanyalah Lumiere." Vanessa, salah satu rekan Lumiere berujar. "Jika masalah cepat dibereskan, maka Lumiere tak perlu berlama-lama dan akan segera kembali."

"Apa semua anggota Inkuisisi sepertimu?" Tanya Leopold. Rapat tertutup hari ini hanya dihadiri ia dan ketua divisi delapan selain Inkuisisi.

"Kita juga sedang bertaruh, Leopold. Lagipula, kerja Lumiere cepat. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia juga sudah mengurus perizinan pergi ke sana."

"Oh, dengan kereta barang?"

Karena memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara pergi ke sana. Akses yang sulit menghambat pekerjaan mereka sebagai pembasmi Iblis. Dan bukannya Leopold tidak tahu, para atasan hanya ingin menyingkirkan Yuno. Sejak lama mereka tidak menyukainya, tapi Leopold selalu mempertahankan Yuno dalam kelompoknya. Kemampuannya hebat, apalagi yang harus dia buktikan?

Hanya karena Yuno bukan dari kalangan berada, mereka semua memandangnya sebelah mata. Orang seperti dirinya sangatlah langka, sepuluh ribu banding satu. Bakat dan pemikirannya yang menjadikan Leopold memutuskan untuk merekrutnya. Sama sekali tidak boleh disia-siakan, menurutnya. Terlebih, dia juga turut melindungi negeri ini.

"Ya, minggu depan akan berangkat. Tidak biasanya kau sekhawatir ini."

"Aku percaya Yuno, aku tidak ingin berpikir bahwa dia lemah. Ia pasti hanya mengalami sedikit permasalahan."

Vanessa tertawa setelah menenggak minumannya. "Tapi bukankah sangat jarang mendengar orang serajin dia justru memutus komunikasi? Semua akan berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu. Jangan egois, Leopold. Kami juga melakukan ini untuk kelangsungan divisimu."

Memang benar. Tapi Leopold yang bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas Yuno. Bukankah harusnya dia yang dikirim ke sana? Mengapa harus Lumiere?

"Kau tenang saja, Leopold." Charlotte, Ketua Divisi Delapan di sampingnya memberi semangat. "Untuk saat ini kita harus melindungi warga di sini."

"Kau benar. Maaf, pikiranku berkabut." Leopold berapologi.

"Apa hanya kau perwakilan Inkuisisi yang hadir, Vanessa?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Divisi kami sangat rahasia. Rapat ini seperti kerja kelompok karena hanya ada kita. Ketua ke mana, sih? Belum datang-datang." Vanessa heran. "Selalu saja membuat kita menunggu."

"Ya, lagipula ini misi yang harus dilakukan diam-diam." Charlotte menghela napas. "Divisi lain tidak diberitahu?"

"Merepotkan. Begitu kata ketua."

"Maaf aku terlambat! Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus!"

Seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang seiring langkah kaki. Vanessa mengerling, tapi dia bisa apa. Status mereka berbeda.

"Oh, Luck! Lama tak bertemu."

"Ahahaa, maaf ya Leo. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Paladin tidak memberikanku istirahat minggu ini."

"Pasti sulit sekali jadi Ketua Inkuisisi, ya."

"Mm, begitulah! Jadi kalian sudah sampai mana? Aku juga membawa beberapa pemberitahuan baru."

* * *

Lumiere tidak bisa tidur.

Apakah ini nyata? Benarkah Licht bukan manusia? Atau selama beberapa hari ini ia mengalami fatamorgana?

Memiringkan tubuh, Lumiere menatap jendela kamar. Bulan sabit sedikit tertutup awan di atas sana. Walau demikian, itu tidak menghalangi bias-bias cahayanya. Sejenak, Lumiere merasa tenang.

Ia selalu sendirian beberapa tahun ini. Sangat senang ketika tahu ada orang yang peduli padanya, bukan sebagai anggota Inkuisisi. Namun sebagai dirinya sendiri. Licht memberikan perasaan nyaman baginya, karena itulah Lumiere tidak mau percaya.

Haruskah ia melapor sekarang?

Tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan _jangan_.

Apakah ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan?

Lumiere tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ia bangkit, berniat mencari Licht. Setelah berpikir panjang, ia telah memutuskan. Licht pasti juga belum jauh dari sini dengan kondisi yang masih tidak stabil.

_Bukankah sudah terlambat jika ingin kembali?_

* * *

"Kau gila."

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Portal baru akan terbuka dua minggu lagi, tapi aku bisa mengirimmu kembali jika aku punya jaminan."

Yuno hampir saja lupa, Asta itu Iblis. Ia pasti hendak mempengaruhinya, meracuni pikiran dengan kata-kata idealisnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kebenaran? Semua perkataanmu itu hanya dusta."

"Oh iya? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang bahwa manusia juga lah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu?"

Yuno terbeliak tak percaya. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Apa Yuno tak salah dengar?

"Kau hanya berusaha menyesatkanku, Iblis."

Ia terkekeh. "Namaku Asta. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, pikirkan baik-baik. Apa kau melihat saat mereka dibunuh? Aku sih, kebetulan melihatnya. Grinbellior, bukan?"

Yuno berusaha menyerang, tapi Asta berhasil menahannya lagi. Tidak habis akal, Yuno menggunakan kaki, tapi hasilnya justru ia yang terlempar. Punggungnya menabrak sesuatu dengan keras. Itu sakit sekali.

"Kau akan di sini sampai aku membuka kuncinya. Nikmati waktumu sebelum portalnya terbuka kembali, Yuno."

* * *

Licht tertatih-tatih. Ia bersandar pada salah satu pohon di hutan. Semoga tidak ada yang menemukannya. Dia juga tidak menyukai ini; terlahir sebagai Iblis yang tak sempurna. Kontrol akan kekuatannya tidak begitu bagus.

Ia sendiri yang kabur dari alamnya, memutuskan ke dunia manusia delapan tahun lalu untuk melanjutkan hidup. Tapi tidak semudah bayangannya, ia tetaplah iblis. Pada akhirnya ia tertangkap. Baru-baru ini ia berhasil meloloskan diri. Licht mencintai kebebasan, ia tak suka terkurung di penjara bawah tanah.

Ia butuh konsumsi darah dalam jumlah tertentu dalam beberapa periode waktu. Jika tidak, maka kendalinya akan hilang seperti tadi. Selama ini ia bertahan dengan darah hewan, tapi ia tahu bahwa tak ingin selamanya hidup seperti itu. Maka ia lari dari tempat tahanannya, ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru.

_Ia membenci dirinya sendiri._

Licht hanya tidak mau membahayakan siapapun, terlepas dari apa jati dirinya. Ia ingin hidup normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Mereka juga punya banyak hal menarik, yang tak pernah dimiliki bangsa Iblis.

"Di sini rupanya. Ayo kembali, Licht."

Sosok manusia yang beberapa hari lalu menyelamatkannya justru menampakkan diri setelah berusaha ia bunuh.

"Lumiere ... "

_Kenapa ia ada di sini?_

"Aku mengikuti darahmu. Kau bodoh." Lumiere merendahkan diri dan memeluknya.

"Lumiere, jangan dekat-dekat, kau bisa—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Licht adalah Licht, bukan yang lain."

Sial. Aroma Lumiere sangat enak di hidungnya. Ingin ia hisap semua darah lelaki itu, tapi Licht berusaha menahan diri. Ia mendorong pelan Lumiere.

"Aku Iblis. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, ' _kan_?"

" ... "

"Lumiere, pergilah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, apalagi sampai menyerangmu. Aku tetap akan menyimpan hutang budiku padamu."

"Licht ... aku memang membenci Iblis. Mereka yang membunuh adikku, tepat di depan mataku."

Kalau tidak salah, Lumiere bercerita adiknya sedang menempuh pendidikan. Jadi itu hanya kebohongannya belaka? Meski Licht juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Maaf, Lumiere."

"Tapi ... " Lumiere menatapnya. "Aku hanya tahu kalau tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Sendirian itu menyakitkan. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang karena kau ada bersamaku."

Lumiere membuka kancing atas pakaiannya, memperlihatkan lehernya yang berwarna putih, sangat menggoda untuk digigit. Licht meneguk ludah, ia tidak boleh terpengaruh.

"Lumiere, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Kau membutuhkannya, ' _kan_? Ambil sebanyak yang kau mau. Aku tidak keberatan. Ayo."

Instingnya bangkit lagi, tapi Licht tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Ia menjauh karena menghargai Lumiere sebagai penyelamatnya. Ia tidak ingin Lumiere terluka karena dirinya. Tapi kali ini lelaki pirang itu yang datang kepada dirinya secara sadar.

_Tidak, Licht. Jangan lakukan ... kau punya hutang budi padanya. Tidak sepantasnya._

Namun sangat sulit mengalihkan perhatian di saat seperti ini. Lumiere mendekatkan diri, sementara Licht beringsut mundur. Manusia itu semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka hingga Licht benar-benar gila karena lehernya telah berada dekat dengan mulutnya.

"Licht,"

"Tidak, Lumiere. Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu."

"Aku yang datang kepadamu. Jangan khawatir."

Licht tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya tak menentu dan tahu-tahu taringnya telah menancap di leher manusia itu, mulai mengambil darahnya. Lumiere mendesah kesakitan, tapi ia menahan kepala Licht agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Akkkhhh ... "

"Grrrrr."

"Mmmhh, Licht. Jangan berhen—ah!"

Suara Lumiere seperti lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan hati. Licht berhenti setelah merasa cukup. Lumiere jatuh ke arahnya, refleks ditangkap oleh Licht.

_Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

"Licht," panggil Lumiere, mendongak ke arahnya. "Ayo pulang."

Licht tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Lumiere membalasnya, terasa menyenangkan. Benar katanya, sendirian itu memang menyakitkan. Licht sendiri mengalaminya selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka berdua saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

_Licht hanya tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melepaskan Lumiere lagi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buat lichtlumi aku dapet inspirasi dari sini
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?index=1&list=RD-mDT7JjUMBE&v=gKtY90g3pHo


	4. Chapter 4

"Suster Lily, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Atap gereja rusak karena hujan deras kemarin. Mohon bantuannya."

Lily membungkuk setelah berterima kasih dan mengatakan akan memasak untuk semua warga desa yang membantunya. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar bahwa mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi percaya pada Komite Pembasmi Iblis dan harus menangani masalah ini sendiri. Lily hanya tersenyum, rencana Tuannya berjalan dengan lancar.

Sebelum memasak, ada hal yang harus dia lakukan, yaitu mencari kayu kering di hutan. Ia biasa melakukannya sendiri, karena itu tidak ada orang yang ikut bersamanya. Selain itu letak hutan tak begitu jauh dari desa.

Desa Hage adalah wilayah yang terpinggirkan. Semua orang tidak begitu berharap setelah sejauh ini diabaikan oleh kerajaan. Memang, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan manusia, tapi hal itu yang membuat berbeda dari jenis mereka sendiri. Pada dasarnya, mereka sudah tidak percaya pada pemimpin negeri mereka sendiri. Bahkan tanpa campur tangannya, Lily yakin suatu saat mereka akan memisahkan diri.

Lily terhenti di atas bukit, melihat mentari pagi yang kian meninggi. Seekor merpati terlihat terbang, ia menyipitkan mata. Itu pasti untuk Yuno, anggota Pembasmi Iblis yang sedang dibawa Tuannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Lily untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya, menembak burung tersebut dan jatuh tepat di depannya.

"Berguna juga senjata milik manusia itu. Peluru perak ini harus segera dihabiskan."

Lantas ia melihat ada sebuah pesan tersemat di kakinya. Lily mengambil dan membuka gulungannya.

Oh. Mereka ingin bermain? Silakan saja. Lily akan meladeninya dengan senang hati.

"Mereka tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, ya?"

Lily membakar kertas itu dengan api yang muncul dari telapak tangannya.

_'Yuno, apakah kau di sana? Inkuisisi mengirimkan seseorang ke Hage. Berhati-hatilah dengannya._

_Leopold.'_

* * *

"Akhhh! Kok aku bisa kalah, sih?!"

"Kekuatan tanganmu kurang. Makanya panahnya tidak bisa sampai."

Lumiere sedang mengawasi pelatihan memanah Luck, ketuanya. Dia masih kurang pengalaman, tapi pemikirannya sangat tajam. Karena itulah dia menduduki posisinya. Luck bilang ingin belajar memanah hari ini bersama dengannya di kediaman Voltia. Lumiere dulu sempat mengikuti pelatihan sebagai pemanah kerajaan, meski pada akhirnya ia masuk ke sini.

_Itu sudah lama sekali._

Mereka berlatih menggunakan papan target. Lumiere mengenai semuanya dengan tepat, berbanding terbalik dengan Luck yang anak panahnya selalu menancap ke area pinggir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu, Luck?"

"Kurasa aku juga sudah lelah. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, Lumiere ikut makan di sini?"

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi aku harus ke Divisi Dokumentasi hari ini."

"Kau bisa berada di mana saja, aku iri. Jadi ketua membuatku pusing. Apa yang dipikirkan para Paladin saat memilihku, sih?"

Lumiere tersenyum. "Luck sangat hebat, pasti karena itu."

"Kau ini," Luck memasang wajah sebal. "Oh iya, hasil diskusi semalam ... aku agak malu mengatakannya. Vanessa menemukan iblis lain di Raquey saat bulan purnama kemarin. Kenapa bisa ada dua portal terbuka?"

Langit agak mendung hari ini ketika Lumiere sedikit mendongak. "Sulit sekali menjawabnya. Mungkin Iblis itu telah berkembang daripada kita. Aku juga agak benci mengakuinya, tapi mereka selalu belajar dari kesalahan. Tidak seperti kita, manusia."

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi penyair saja?"

"Kau terlalu memujiku."

"Tuan Muda, Ayah Anda sudah memanggil."

Seseorang berpakaian pelayan datang menghampiri mereka. Baru saja Luck menoleh, hendak mengajak Lumiere bertamu sebentar ke rumahnya, tapi ia sudah menghilang. Seperti angin, tidak bersuara dan tak terasa.

Luck agak kecewa, tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Pekerjaan mereka memang sedikit sulit, apalagi untuk Lumiere. Dia lebih banyak melakukan misi daripada dirinya. Menurut Luck, seharusnya Lumiere yang lebih pantas menggantikan posisinya. Meski demikian, ia suka menghabiskan hari-hari bersama wakilnya itu.

Terasa sangat menyenangkan saat bersamanya.

"Aku datang!"

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yuno di dalam sini. Sesekali ia mendengar langkah kaki di balik pintu, tapi niatnya meminta tolong langsung sirna, teringat di mana ia berada.

Bias cahaya kemerahan dari luar menambah suasana angker. Yuno baru menyadari ia berada di lantai tertinggi sebuah menara kastil ketika melihat ke bawah jendela.

Ada sihir penghalang jika ia perhatikan baik-baik. Tanpa itu sekalipun, Yuno ragu ia bisa turun. Dari tempat setinggi ini dan tidak punya alat bantu, sama saja dengan cari mati. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa, ayolah.

"Kau sudah mengubah pemikiranmu?"

Yuno tak tahu sejak kapan pintu kamarnya terbuka, ada Asta yang baru datang. Yuno memalingkan wajah, enggan menatap. Tetapi Asta hanya tertawa melihat sikapnya.

"Kau sulit juga."

"Hmph."

"Aku mengantarkan makananmu. Kau belum makan sejak tiba di sini."

Yuno melirik tajam. "Kau mau meracuniku, 'kan? Mengaku saja."

"Kenapa aku harus?" Asta meletakkan nampan dengan mangkuk berisikan makanan manusia di atasnya. Nasi putih dan sayuran. Darimana dia mendapatkannya?

"Lily baru saja mengirimkan ini. Berterima kasihlah padanya nanti."

Bukankah perlu satu bulan untuk membuka portal kembali? Lalu kenapa Lily bisa—sebentar. Yuno tahu ada yang janggal. Itu artinya dia bisa membuka portal sesuka hati. Yuno terbeliak tidak percaya.

"Kau—"

"Sekarang kau paham? Semakin cepat kau menerima tawaranku, semakin cepat pula kau kembali ke duniamu." Asta berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Atau kau lebih suka di sini bersamaku?"

"Mana mungkin!" Yuno mendorongnya. Asta sedikit menjauh karena itu.

"Habiskan makananmu. Aku masih ada urusan penting." Pesannya.

Pintu kamarnya tertutup kembali. Ketika Yuno berusaha membukanya, tetap tidak berhasil. Apa yang harus dia pilih? Yuno juga tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa selamanya di sini, tapi ... bagaimana caranya kabur?

* * *

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin berbicara pada Inkuisisi. Aku juga harus ikut ke Hage."

"Leopold, ingat posisimu. Kau juga bangsawan negeri ini, kau tidak perlu turun tangan."

"Tapi, Kak Mereoleona—"

"Tidak ya tidak, Leopold."

Percuma saja berdebat dengan Mereoleona. Leopold meminta izin baik-baik, tetapi kakak tertuanya selalu mengajukan penolakan.

"Anggotaku sedang dalam masalah, aku harus ke sana."

"Inkuisisi sudah cukup, bukan? Mereka adalah pasukan terlatih, bukan sepertimu yang hanya memburu Iblis."

Leopold menggemerutukkan gigi, tak bisa membantah pernyataan itu. Mereoleona benar, tidak bisa dibalas dengan apapun. Semalam, rapat dengan Inkuisisi tak berarti banyak. Hanya bertukar informasi terkait terbukanya portal kedua di Raquey. Vanessa pun berhasil menangkap iblis itu, Leopold tak diberitahu detailnya.

Ia tidak mengerti, hal sepenting ini pun harus dirahasiakan dari dirinya dan ketua divisi lain? Bukankah Inkuisisi itu sangat egois? Dari dulu kelompoknya hanya menangkap Iblis, tak tahu mereka akan dikemanakan. Semua itu urusan Inkuisisi.

Meski begitu, Leopold ingin melakukan sesuatu, terlebih ini menyangkut anggotanya. Mereoleona dengan tegas mengatakan, Leopold harus tetap di ibukota untuk siaga.

Seekor Iblis kabur dari penjara beberapa hari lalu, informasinya telah dikirimkan. Tidak ada yang tahu namanya, tapi ia memiliki satu sayap di punggungnya. Entah karena bentuknya belum sempurna atau apa, makhluk bernama Iblis adalah sebuah misteri sampai saat ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Leopold. Tapi kita harus tetap di sini. Jika ibukota jatuh, keadaan akan semakin sulit terkendali."

Leopold mengepal erat tangannya, marah dan kesal. Mereoleona bisa menangkap arti tatapan adiknya itu, namun ia diam saja dan berlalu pergi.


	5. Chapter 5

Lumiere terbangun ketika mentari agak meninggi. Dengan panik ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, melihat Licht baru saja datang dari luar dan membawakan sarapan untuknya, sup jamur kesukaannya.

"Licht, kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?"

"Kau tampak lelah, jadi aku tidak tega."

Hari ini adalah jadwal keberangkatan Lumiere ke Hage. Licht dengar itu adalah tempat terbuang hingga tidak diperhatikan kerajaan. Begitulah sifat alami manusia, menyingkirkan sesuatu setelah dianggap tidak berguna. Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku harus cepat, Finral pasti sudah menungguku." Lumiere bergegas mencari pakaian di lemari. Tidur sambil telanjang itu sepertinya agak tidak baik.

"Biar kubantu, Lumiere."

Licht berdiri di belakangnya. Karena ia lebih tinggi dari Lumiere, mengambil pakaian yang hendak ia pilih. Lumiere merengut kesal.

"Licht! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku semalam."

Lumiere memerah di seluruh bagian wajah. Memang benar, hubungan mereka bukan lagi sekadar teman. Meski demikian, Lumiere masih punya malu. Apalagi ketika hal seperti itu dikatakan tepat di depan mukanya. Sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa semua iblis itu sama saja.

_Licht berbeda._

Ia bahkan bilang ingin menjadi manusia saja daripada harus meminum darah. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Lumiere menutupi bagian lehernya dengan perban agar aroma Licht tidak menguar. Bekas gigitan seekor iblis bisa tercium oleh Paladin dan Luck, ia harus berhati-hati karena bisa saja ada orang selain mereka yang mampu melakukannya.

"Maaf soal lukamu, Lumiere. Aku pasti telah menyulitkanmu." Licht selalu berkata seperti itu saat melihat lehernya. Lumiere menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, Licht. Aku yang memutuskannya. Kau tidak bersalah."

Kedua tangan Lumiere menangkup pipinya, sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa meraih bibir Licht di hadapannya. Iblis itu terdiam karena tidak mengira sama sekali.

Lumiere tersenyum. "Selama aku pergi, sebaiknya kau tidak keluar, Licht. Di luar banyak sekali Pemburu Iblis, terutama Divisi Tujuh."

"Divisi Tujuh?" Licht tidak mengerti.

"Mereka Pemburu Iblis paling handal di negeri ini. Untuk menyamarkan baumu, aku kemarin pergi ke pasar gelap sebelum rumah Luck." Lumiere mengambil sebuah botol dari lemari. "Cobalah. Akan kukatakan jika aku sudah tak bisa mencium aromamu lagi."

Licht membuka penutupnya dan meminum sedikit. Lumiere di depannya terlihat terkejut. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencium aromamu yang samar-samar itu."

"Yah, mungkin karena aku bukan iblis seutuhnya." Ujar Licht. "Sepupuku yang mewarisi Dunia Iblis adalah contoh iblis yang sempurna."

"Setidaknya kita bisa menghindari kecurigaan saat ini—Licht, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Lumiere dipeluk erat. Licht mengendus lehernya, lalu menggigit cuping telinga. Lumiere berusaha mundur, tetapi Licht menahan pinggangnya.

"Emmhh—Licht, aku harus segera pergi ... hnghh ... "

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan lagi, Lumiere "

"Satu kali saja kalau begitu."

Ada sesuatu yang baru diketahui Lumiere sejak pertama kali mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Iblis memiliki nafsu yang sangat besar dan tak tertahankan. Walau Licht bilang dia bukanlah iblis seutuhnya, tetapi sifat itu masih melekat padanya. Keserakahan, rasa ingin memiliki sesuatu yang begitu besar dan juga harga diri mereka.

Lumiere membiarkannya saja, karena ia sudah jatuh hati pada iblis di hadapannya.

***

"Leopold!"

Mereoleona sedang marah besar, menghancurkan benda-benda di kediaman Vermillion. Klaus yang kebetulan sedang menemui Fuegoleon di sana hanya bisa diam.

Fuegoleon menghela napas. "Maaf kau harus melihat kakak seperti ini."

"Tidak apa, Tuan Fuegoleon. Saya mengerti mengapa Nona Mereolena marah." Balas Klaus. "Kita harus menyusul Tuan Muda Leopold secepatnya."

"Aku sudah meminta tolong William agar membantu mencari. Semoga saja Leopold cepat kembali."

"Benar, segelnya akan melemah bila berada di luar kerajaan. Saya juga khawatir."

Fuegoleon mengantar Klaus hingga gerbang depan. Mengucapkan terima kasih karena Klaus menyampaikan informasi terkait kepergian Leopold pagi ini. Klaus terlihat seperti orang biasa, tapi dia sebenarnya adalah mata-mata dari Vermillion. Bekerja di Divisi Dokumentasi hanyalah kedok agar selalu bisa mengawasi Leopold.

Sedari dulu, Leopold memang sulit diatur. Bukan hal mengejutkan bila ia pergi seperti ini, tetapi Mereoleona sangat menyayanginya. Fuegoleon hanya bisa berusaha untuk menenangkan kakaknya nanti.

***

"Bagaimana hasil investigasi di Raquey, Vanessa?"

"Kami berhasil mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia adalah iblis murni. Kekuatannya tidak seberapa, tapi tetap saja dia iblis." Vanessa menyerahkan selembar kertas. "Kami sudah menahannya di penjara."

"Ada laporan lain, ketua." Gray membenahi kacamatanya. "Leopold."

Luck menghela napas. "Kita tahu dia di mana, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur. Itu urusan bangsawan."

"Setidaknya Lumiere bersamanya, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja." Vanessa berujar. Luck mengangguk pelan. "selanjutnya, apa ada kabar dari Divisi Tiga?"

"Zora akan kembali hari ini." Gray berdehem. "Sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu di Paska."

"Apa itu?" Luck jadi penasaran. Vanessa tersenyum menanggapi. "Elixir."

***

"Tidak, maaf Tuan Muda Leopold. Kami tidak bisa membantumu, ini perintah dari Tuan Voltia."

Leopold terus menggerutu. Tidak ada pihak yang mau memberikannya izin menyusul Yuno ke Hage. Alasan yang dipakai juga tidak berguna. Keselamatan ibukota, posisi, hah! Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah tanggung jawabnya, tapi demikian halnya dengan Yuno. Ia sepenuhnya yang menanggung kehidupan pemuda itu sejak kedua orang tuanya tiada. Mereka adalah teman, Leopold merasa bahwa ia harus melindunginya.

Bingung tak mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan, Leopold memilih cara nekat. Pagi buta ia pergi ke rumah pemilik kereta barang bernama Finral dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang sebagai kompensasi mengganti kusir kereta barangnya. Finral yang selalu menyukai uang tidak menolak dan mempersilakannya. Leopold pun yakin dia tidak akan membocorkan ini untuk keselamatannya sendiri.

Leopold takut pada Mereoleona. Kekuatannya sangat besar dan tidak tertandingi di kerajaan ini. Singkat kata, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya. Mereoleona selalu mematuhi aturan, karena itu Leopold terpaksa melakukan ini. Ia juga harus menyelamatkan anggotanya.

Bukan hal mengejutkan melihat Lumiere datang. Leopold sudah tahu ia akan ke Hage, tapi tak tahu jika akan menaiki kereta milik Finral. Ia memakai pakaian biarawati dan juga tudungnya, wajahnya yang memang manis sangat mendukung untuk penyamaran itu. Lumiere begitu totalitas, Leopold pikir dia tidak akan sanggup untuk itu.

Saat Lumiere duduk di kursi belakangnya, Leopold mulai melajukan kuda. Perjalanan ke Hage sangat jauh. Namun ia yakin ini hanyalah harga kecil untuk mendapatkan temannya kembali.

"Sedang apa di sini, Leopold?"

"Yah, ketahuan."

"Nona Mereoleona pasti akan marah besar."

Lumiere merapikan roknya, melihat punggung Leopold di depannya hanya tertawa. "Kalau begitu, biarkan saja."

Lumiere harap Leopold tidak menanyakan sesuatu di lehernya ini. Bagaimana pun, dia adalah ketua Divisi Tujuh, Lumiere tidak boleh lengah sama sekali. Mendadak ia teringat gosip yang dikatakan Vanessa bulan lalu. Ia juga ingin memastikannya.

"Jujur saja, Leopold. Kau menyukai Yuno, ' _kan_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Leopold terperanjat. Tidak ia sangka Lumiere memikirkan sesuatu sejauh itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tuan Silvamillion?"

"Jangan mengelak. Katakan." Lumiere bersikeras meminta jawaban.

Leopold tertawa. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm, aku hanya agak tidak menyangka. Lalu apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu?"

Sama? Tidak. Leopold tahu Yuno tidak pernah menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Ia hidup karena dendamnya, tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Terkadang Leopold ingin menghancurkan dinding itu dan berkata, bahwa ia bisa berada di sisi Yuno kapan pun ia mau. Bahkan tanpa posisinya sekarang.

"Tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak berusaha bertanya soal itu." Mana mungkin ia mengaku di depan anggota Inkuisisi? Terlebih, ini Lumiere. Anggota paling berbahaya mereka setelah Luck. Leopold tidak pernah tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, tetapi ia juga harus menjaga jarak. Kenal sejak lama tidak selalu berarti hal yang bagus.

"Kasihan sekali." Cibir lelaki pirang.

"Bukankah kau agak banyak bicara hari ini, Lumiere? Atau kau juga sudah memiliki orang yang kau suka?" Leopold menanyakan hal yang serupa.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa dia cantik?'

Lumiere tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecil. Leopold tahu Lumiere sedang mencegah kebohongan keluar dari mulutnya. Dasar munafik.

"Aku berharap itu kau." Canda Lumiere.

"Dalam mimpimu."

***

Asta sedang berada dalam pilihan sulit. Para tetua meminta agar ia segera menghabisi Yuno, manusia yang ia tahan beberapa waktu ini. Tentu saja Asta tidak bisa melakukannya, Yuno adalah harapan terakhirnya agar bisa menyelesaikan permusuhan di antara iblis dan manusia yang telah berlangsung lama.

"Asta- _sama_ , pikirkan ini baik-baik. Dia adalah salah satu manusia yang berbakat dalam pembasmian iblis. Kita harus segera membunuhnya sebelum terlambat."

"Hamon, sampai kau juga ... " Asta pun tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah. Tetapi bukankah ia harus mencoba setiap kemunginan yang ada. "Keinginannya kembali ke dunia manusia sangat kuat. Selain itu, kami juga sama-sama ingin mengakhiri ini. Dia bisa membantu kita menutup portal yang tak sengaja terbuka. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi perselisihan."

"Bukankah kita, bangsa Iblis lebih maju dari mereka? Manusia hanya bisa merusak segala sesuatunya."

Asta memijit kepalanya. Mana yang harus dua pilih demi masa depan bangsa iblis?

"Saya pikir, Tuan harus melakukan kontrak dengannya." ucap salah seorang iblis wanita di dekatnya.

"Hah?" Asta tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan berkhianat. Ini hanya untuk menenangkan semuanya, agar tidak ada yang meragukan keputusan Anda."

Kontrak yang dibicarakan cukup sulit dan tidak mudah dilepas. Asta belum pernah melakukan kontrak dengan siapa pun. Resiko paling besar adalah kematian bagi pelanggarnya. Asta harus melakukannya bila tidak mau membuat Yuno sebagai mangsa semua iblis di sini.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

Selepas itu, Asta mengunjunginya. Mengetuk pintu sebelum dibuka, melihat Yuno sedang menatap ke arah jendela.

"Yuno,"

Manusia itu menoleh saat namanya disebut, melihat sosok iblis yang menyerangnya hari itu. Tentu, ia ingin balas dendam dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Semua iblis sama saja.

"Apa?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Kau tahu, aku dipaksa untuk melakukan kontrak denganmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa memaksamu."

"Kontrak?"

"Benar, kontrak. Sebenarnya kami memiliki banyak macam kontrak, hanya saja untuk yang ini ... aku agak tidak yakin."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau tidak percaya padaku, tapi bukankah kalian hanya perlu darah?"

"Itu masalahnya, aku harus mendapat darahmu dari kontak fisik."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Yuno mulai kesal.

"Hubungan badan? Aku tidak tahu kalian menyebutnya apa."

Yuno beringsut mundur. Asta tertawa pelan. "Tenang, aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi kita harus mencari solusi agar mereka percaya bahwa kita telah memulai kontrak."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini?"

"Kuberitahu satu hal, mereka semua siap memakanmu. Aku pun tidak bisa mencegahnya." ujar Asta. "Jadi?"

Yuno tersenyum, lantas berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu ia berkata,

"Apa masalahnya? Lakukan saja, tiduri aku."

Asta menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh? Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu."

Yuno tidak menjawab, hanya mendekatkan diri padanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Asta sembari membisikkan sesuatu. "Kau tidak pernah dengar peribahasa; sebelum menjatuhkan lawanmu, jadilah temannya terlebih dahulu."


End file.
